


Just By Breathing

by gunitatsuhiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunitatsuhiko/pseuds/gunitatsuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's musings of battle, experience, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just By Breathing

They say that battle changes people. I never actually thought that was true. How many times had I seen battle? How many lives taken, how much blood spilled? All of the terror that was hidden, the anger and determination, so many times being told what I could never become rather than what I could.

I never expected that it would come to what it did; that I would lay there dying in a crater at his feet, finally confessing my feelings. He was so much more powerful, so much greater, stronger, smarter than I thought myself worthy of. I know that were it not for that moment, one bit of clarity and courage as I felt my life slipping away, I would never have told him what had been in my heart for so long.

Some call it foolish, to so willingly sacrifice your own life for that of another no matter whom the other may be. Some call it honorable and brave. I won't claim either. I simply knew that without him, everything would be lost- but not just that. What reason would I have to become stronger? What else could possibly give me the desire; the need to be everything that I knew I could be and more? He was worthy of the chance to achieve his dreams. I had spent so long stuttering, afraid. Without him, I had no dream. No dream, and no purpose. I never thought twice about what I knew I would do, and even though I was given a second chance, a miracle, I would throw it all away again if it meant he got what he so, so deserves.

Throughout our time in the war, it seemed as though nothing had changed. I still stuttered and blushed furiously in his presence, still fought the faint when he smiled at me. I fought the battles, spilled the blood, poured the sweat and cried the tears. And watching his strength, his unyielding love and passion for everything and everyone... it helped me grow. I changed more than I thought I could. But was it really the battle that did it? I'm not so sure.

I still flush and trip over my words when I speak to him. I still feel lightheaded and dizzy when he smiles at me in that special way of his. The change is that now I do it with him by my side, understanding and brilliant. Now I see that passion directed at me. Determined to protect me from what he can, but not overbearing in the least. He says he's willing to help me become stronger, like I wanted to. To help me achieve my own dream. I don't think he realizes that he already has, just by breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, folks. Just a little piece of Hinata's thoughts. ^^


End file.
